


Short Form Dreaming in D Flat Major

by Last_Haven



Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon [8]
Category: Mary Poppins (Movies)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Challenge Response, F/M, Fluff, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 19:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17473667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Last_Haven/pseuds/Last_Haven
Summary: Challenge response to the 3 Sentence Ficathon on Dreamwidth. Jane asks Jack if he wants to go fly a kite; he'd build a kite himself if that's what it took.





	Short Form Dreaming in D Flat Major

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt for this challenge was "let's go fly a kite".

"Georgie told me something interesting today--that you were the one to save him when the wind nearly blew him and his kite away."  
  
He grins because it's not quite the whole story, but even a girl as lovely as Jane cannot keep hold of _all_ her memories of Mary Poppins and her antics, so she wouldn't believe him even if he says the truth; but also, a flame brighter than any lamppost burns in his chest whenever she looks at him with that smile. "Well, I wouldn't quite say that, but I do know a thing or two about wrangling in a wayward kite."  
  
When she smiles, her eyes crinkle at the corners and he could kiss every freckle. "Is that right? Well, would you mind showing me some pointers down at the park, say, around three?"  
  
"It'd be an honor and a privilege."


End file.
